Pokemon Duel Academy
by TheBlackCharizard
Summary: Ash Ketchum finally made it to the prestigious Pokemon Duel Academy. Since he has been placed as Emerald Rayquaza, the lowest rank in the school, he is commonly underestimated. Well looks like it's time to prove them wrong. A Pokemon adaptation of Yu-Gi-Oh Gx, except with a different story line, and charecter replacement. Advanceshipping, minor contest. OC shippings are optional
1. I'M LATE!

**Ok I'm officially a bad person. This is the 3****rd**** fanfic I started and I haven't even completed my first 2.**

**I have about 7 pokemon stories on my laptop but I won't post them until I finish atleast 2 stories. My other 2 are "The Trainer Rises" and "The Bodyguard." They all start with "the" so this one will not.**

**Additional information will be given at the end of the story.**

**Without further ado I present **

**Chapter 1: I'M LATE!**

Here we are at Pallet town.

It was the home of Professer Oak and…..thats about it.

Pallet town as not a home of champions, attractions, gym leaders or rare pokemon. The only thing you could find here is retired couples and single dad/mom families. But one thing that made Pallet Town very special was….Dreams.

Yeah I know kinda lame, but there was a boy who dreamed of being the very best. He could, if he made it to school on time…

"MOM! IS MY BREAKFAST READY!" cried a raven haired boy rushing down the stairs.

"Ash." Sighed the mother. "Its been ready for an hour. But I can make you another hot batch of eggs and ba—"

"No time mom, gotta go now!" interrupted Ash.

He quickly ate his breakfast, grabbed his book bag, while Pikachu hopped on his shoulder.

"Bye mom! Gotta get to the PDA Student Ship!" said Ash as he ran out the house.

"You forgot something! His mom said.

Ash quickly ran back inside and gave his mom a kiss.

"Ok bye!"

"Not that! Look down!"

Ash looked down only to see him in his boxers with Pikachus on it.

"Pika!" cried a shocked but angry Pikachu.

"Sorry! It was a birthday gift…."

Ash quickly got his baggy blue pants on and ran out the house.

"Have fun at the Pokemon Duel Academy!" yelled his mother.

* * *

May was a very popular girl at the PDA (Pokemon Duel Academy). She had been raised up a grade and went from Ruby Groudon to Sapphire Kyogre, the highest level. She was from the Hoenn reigon and being the gym leader's daughter she was very strong.

She was an in-training coordinator but she was strong enough to defeat all the trainers in Emerald Rayquaza, a bunch in Ruby Groudon and a handful in Sapphire Kyogre. But she couldn't beat her boyfriend, Drew. He the Best Cordinator in the whole school and one of the most strongest trainers in the Hoenn Region.

The Student recruit ship was docked at Pallet town for the new students from Pallet, Viridian City and Pewter City.

"We will now be leaving in 5…..4….3….2….1!" yelled the captain through a megaphone."

May found it strange for him to do a lauch-off-countdown but she was too sleepy to care.

The ship started to back away from the dock and she was about to head back until….

"HEY! YOU FORGOT ME!" yelled a faint voice.

May looked and she saw a small figure at the docks.

"Hey someone was left behind!" yelled May to no one particularly.

Sudenly a thunderbolt came from the boy and caused a few people to show up…including Drew.

"Hey babe, whats up?" said a calm Drew while wrapping his arm around May.

"There a guy at the Docks! We need to inform the Captain!"

"Well its his fault for being late." Drew shrugged.

May didn't know why but he had a thing against new students.

"Hey look that kid is backing up!" yelled a boy in the crowd.

Everyone thought he was about to leave but instead came out a bird, slightly larger than him.

The boy hopped on and the 2 vanished.

"Where did he go?" muttered May.

"Hey! Over HERE!" Yelled a voice up in the sky.

Everyone looked up only to see the boy on a Pidgeot only 10 feet above them.

He jumped down and returned Pidgeot.

"You're late…." Sneered Drew.

"Well, we all know how I love to make an entrance.

"Oh yeah!" said a angered Drew.

"Yup" said the cheerful boy.

"Well, let me tell you something bub. I'm goin to—"

"Drew stop! Can you just go now?" said May.

"Hmph, fine. Have fun with the stowaway."

Once Drew left the crowd started to reduce.

"Sorry about my boyfriend." May said while extending her hand. "I'm May."

"And I'm in love" muttered Ash not taking his eyes off of May.

"What?"

"Oh um….I'm Ash." The boy said while shaking her hand. "And this is Pikachu and Riolu.

"A Riolu? Thats pretty cool and your Pikachu seems guess I'll see you around. Later." May said while running off.

"Man, she's hot….." Ash said outloud.

"That's not a smart thing….." said a voice from back.

"Huh? Whats not a smart thing?" Ash asked as he turned around.

"Being friends with May." Said the boy.

He was a little smaller than Ash but about the same age. He had Light Blue hair, silver eyes and a pale face. He wore a blue hoodie with white pants.

"May is Drew's girlfriend so if you get close to her, Drew and his friends will mess you up." Said the boy.

"Oh yeah well…I'll mess them up before they mess me up!"

"If you mess them up before they mess you up then they'll want to mess you up even more." The boy pointed out."

"Wait, what?" asked a confused Ash.

"Just, nevermind. I'm Tory Lund."

"Ash Ketchum" Ash said while holding out his hand. "Pretty sure you know these 2."

"Alright. Well, c'mon we better get to the battle exams." Tory said after shaking his hand.

"Alright, I'll follow."

The 2 boys headed down the ship ready to take one anything.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Well Tory is not an Oc. He appeared in Pokemon Movie 8 Destiny Deyoxs.**

**You guys are probably gonna find this story a lot like Yu-Gi-Yo GX. It's the same concept except a diffrent storyline, features pokemon, and new charecters.**

**I won't update until I finish chapter 3 of The Bodyguard and Chapter 7 of "The Trainer Rises."**

**Well I better get started.**

**Here is the extra info.**

**Emerald Rayquza is the lowest rank in the school, Ruby Groudon is 2****nd**** and Sapphire Kyogre is 3****rd****.**

**May is wearing the same outfit as Saphire (its basically her outfit, except in blue.**

**Drew is wearing his same outfit, except his outer shirt in blue, and his inner shirt and Pants are white.**

**Ash is wearing his Sinnoh clothes but starting on chapter 2 he will wear Jaden Yuki's clothes except the Jacket and shoes are green.**

**Sorry drama kings and queens but this story is not gonna be all romance and drama and break-ups. More of a school-adventure-romance thing XD.**

** Ash's current Team: Pikachu, Riolu, and Pigeot**

**May's current Team: Blazekin, Glaceon, Venasaur, Wartortle, Skitty's eveloution, munchlax**

**Rioulu's sudden apperance will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Alright TBC signing out.**

**BTW I will need OCs. IDK if you put them as a review or PM me.**


	2. Good Luck Teach!

**What's up guys? I wanna give a shout out to SylishDescent about the OC form thing.**

**Sayian Styles, in Yu-Gi-Oh Gx the main character is in some dragon rank so I decided Ash to also be in "some dragon rank" **

**I figured everyone was experienced in OCs but I'll give an OC form thing anyways.**

**Name: Age: Appearance/Personality: Rank: Pokemon Team: Relationship Status:**

***Remember, the lower the rank the more they interact with Ash and co.***

***Pokemon Team info. - Emerald Rayquaza means your pokemon team can have two 2****nd**** evolution pokemon and only 1 final evolution. Ruby Groudon means you can have 3 final evolutions Pokemon and the rest can be 1****st****-2****nd****. Sapphire Kyogre means you team can be any pokemon (no major legendries). You can have minor legendary. Ex. Zapdos.**

**OC Ex.**

**Name: John Smith Age: 15 Appearance: Tall, dark skinned and long black hair. Slightly rotund, but very smart. Good battler but bad socializer. Rank: Sapphire Kyogre Pokemon Team: Dusknoir, Empoleon, Gabite, Snorlax, Forslass, Moltres (Saphire Example) Empoleon, Dusclops, GIble, Snorlax, Froslass, Magmar(Ruby example) Empoleon, Duskull, Gible, Snorlax, Snorunt, Magbey (Emerald example)**

**Banned Pokemon: Creation Trio, Weather Trio, Lugia, Ho-Ho, Celebi, Mew and Mewtwo, Arceus, Tao Trio (Zekrom ect.), Genesect**

**Undecided: Darkrai, Reggigigas, Fighting Trio (Cobalion), Latios, Deoyxs, X/Y duo, Kami trio (Landorus ect.), Victini, Deoyxs speed form and attack form.**

**Allowed: Entei and those guys, Manaphy, Latias, Regi trio, Keldeo, Jirachi, Lake Guardians, Phione, SHaymin (both forms), Bird trio, Mellotta, Deoyxs normal form and defense form**

**Trainers with legenaries with be a boss and will feature a big battle**

**Trainers that chose Lake Guardians can have all 3, Regi trio can only include one unless you sign up for a triple battle, People who chose Phione can also have Manaphy, Only one from the Bird trio, and mellota forms can change in battle as well as Shaymin, ad only one of the deoxys forms**

**People who sent me OCs before this chapter don't have to rewrite them.**

**Anyways keep that in mind while you read chapter 2! **

**Good Luck Teach!**

"Alright so whats up with the battle exams?" asked Ash while he was running down the hall with Tory.

"Well, you remember when you took the written exam right?" asked Tory.

"Yeah, I barely passed it…"

"Same, anyways, the battle exams show how well you do under the actual pressure of a battle. All you have to do is beat one exam trainer in a one v. one battle." Explained Tory.

"Seems easy enough."

Once the boys reached the stadium Ash just couldn't help but gaze at the amazing engineering.

It was basically one big room with smaller battle fields. There were walls between each field, making sure the trainers don't get caught up in another trainer's battle. But there was no roof so the spectators could see each battle.

"Man this ship is huge!" cried Ash.

"Well right now we're underwater. The upper deck contains all the life-style things, like pools, food, beds and stuff. The lower part is where the battles take place."

"Hey look! There's a battle going on right now!"

"Oh that's Gary Oak!" (Ash and Gary never met)

"That's Professor Oak's grandson right? His grandpa gave me this guy!" Ash said as he pointed to Pikachu.

"Man he got a perfect score on the written exam! I bet he's gonna get into Sapphire Kyogre."

The battle was between a Venasaur, the exam battler's pokemon and Arcanine, Gary's pokemon.

"Alright Venasaur use Sunny Day!" cried the battler.

"Heh, wrong move. Arcanine use a super-powered flamethrower!" Gary said.

As Arcanine shot out a flamethrower it gained power from the Sun and was charging at Venasaur.

"Solarbeam!"

Venasaur quickly shot out a yellow beam from its flower and vanquished the flamethrower completely.

The solar beam was heading towards Arcanine but Gary quickly called an attack.

"Arcanine extreme speed to dodge it!"

Arcanine quickly used the incredible speed to avoid the attack. The sunlight was now fading away and Venasaur and Arcanine could feel its loss of power.

"Ok, arcanines finish this off with flame wheel!"

"Stop it with bulldoze!"

As arcanines charged at Venasaur in flames, the bulldoze stopped the canine in its path. It sent arcanines flying back a few feet.

Arcanine is unable to battle. The winner is John, the battle examer.

"Good job Gary. That's was one fight." John said.

"Thank you sir…"

"Since you lost, you're supposed to go to emerald Rayquaza….but you got a perfect score on the written exam so you'll go to Ruby Groudon."

"It's better than nothing" Gary said as he walked away.

"Can't believe Gary lost…." Ash said.

"Yeah these battle examers are pretty tough. I kinda lost my battle too, but I got placed in Emerald Rayquaza."

"Well I better go sign up for a battle! Wish me luck" Ash said while he ran towards the sign up desk.

"So I believe Gary's battle is the last one?" said a purple haired adult.

"Yes, Harley sir." Said John.

"Ok, we better clos—"

"Wait I need a battle!" Ash cried.

"Sorry kid but all the exams are over. I guess you'll have to go home…"

"Please let me have one battle? C'mon Ma'am!"

"Did you just call me ma'am?" cried Harley as everyone who heard it started to laugh.

"C'mon sir. Just one last battle" said a boy who heard the Ma'am comment.

"Wait you're a guy! I could've sworn you were a girl…" said Ash.

"THAT'S IT! YOU GO AND WAIT BY FIELD 4! YOU'LL GET YOUR BATTLE SOON!" yelled Harley ash everyone started to laugh.

"Alright teach. Wish me luck!"

"Grrrrrrr, he'll get his battle alright…."

"So sir should we use electivire or bastoise?"

"No need for those pokemon. I'm gonna battle him personally…."

"But sir! Are you gonna use the legendary golem?"

"Hehehehehe….yes"

* * *

Tory had now found a seat in the bleachers. He was sitting next to the popular kids who were: Gary, May, Drew and Paul.

"So I guess I was the last battle?" asked Gary.

"Actually, I think they're gonna be one more. It's gonna be my friend Ash's battle." Tory said proudly.

"Ash!" Drew said a little loud. "I hope the battle guy mops the floor with him."

"C'mon Drew, be nice."

"Hey is that the guys down there?" asked Paul.

"Yeah, that's Ash right there. The one with the Pikachu and Riolu." Stated May.

"We'll look who he's battling…."

* * *

"Grrrrrrr, that kid is gonna be done once he faces my legendary golem, Registeel!" Harley thought as he walked towards the battle field.

"Hey teach! You gonna be my battle examer?" asked Ash.

Harley didn't say anything as he released his great ball. Out came Registeel the legendary Golem.

"You can back away now if you want to." Said Harley.

"Whoa a legendary. Thanks teach! I must be pretty special if you're gonna let me battle one of your Pokemon.

"Grrrrrrrr, just chose your Pokemon."

Harley was enraged by the fact that Ash was still cheerful.

"OK, Riolu. How about you give it a shot?"

"Ri, ri!" cried the aura pokemon.

"That guy who gave it to me said he was pretty special." Thought Ash

*Flashback moment*

_"Man I'm not gonna make it in time…" Ash said as he was running towards the Docks._

_He had got his pants on and ran through the town, towards the docks._

_"Oh crap…..uggghhh. I'm sorry sir. Ash said as he relized he bumped into someone."_

_"It's alright" said the Man as he got up and helped Ash up. "Are you headed towards the Pokemon Duel Academy?"_

_"Yeah! Are you some sort of teacher there?"_

_"No, but I can see you're in a hurry. Since you look like such an aspiring new trainer have this." The man said as handed out a pokeball. "It's a unique one…"_

_"Thanks, um who are you?" Ash said as he looked up from his pokeball."What the….where'd he go!?"_

_"Well come on out Pokemon!"_

_Out came a Riolu. It seemed like a normal Pokemon but Ash didn't have time to focus on its uniqueness. _

_"C'mon Riolu, hop on. We need to get to that ship."_

* * *

_*_End of Flashback*

"Are gonna call out a Pokemon or what?" cried Harley from the distance.

"Don't worry teach, you gotta a big surprise c'mon!"

* * *

**I know I'm a horrible person, but I need to come up with a battle event thing for Riolu vs. Registeel.**

**Remember about the OCs and my other stories.**

**Catch ya Later! TBC**


	3. Author's Note for OCs and Double Post

**Well its obvious that you guys didn't reach the limit thing but...i'm flippin so excited due to some OC forms. Chapter 3 will be Ash battling Harley and meeting his new friends. Chapter 4 is gonna be a crazy flippin double battle beetween OCs. I don't wanna say the name out loud unless the person is ok with it...but the one who sent a shiny Magikarp is gonna be in the battle.**

**No its not gonna evolve (too predictable) but its gonna be so bad a** I'm gonna cry when it faints.**

**If you guys send like the weakest pokemn ex. hoppip, magikarp, feebas as your pokemon i'm gonna tweak it a little and make it amazing.**

**If you send like the best pokemon i won't mess around with it. It will be exactly how you told me to be.**

**I should be postin 1-2 dasy(s) so...later**

**Catch ya Later TBC**


	4. Double Post: Chapters 3 and 4

**DOUBLE POST**

**BTW: Pokemon moves aren't limited to 4**

**Chapter 3: My new friends for next few months**

* * *

"Alright Riolu, show me that power you got!" Ash replied.

"Ri Ri!" Riolu cried as it rushed towards the field.

"Ha that thing is gonna fight my Registeel! Registeel finish it with earthquake…"

"Alright Riolu use quick attack into the air

Riolu obeyed and charged into the air except the speed was much faster and gained more height.

"Whoa that was a really fast quick attack." Said Tory.

"That's because it wasn't dofus." Said Drew. "It was extreme speed."

"Wait...but how can Riolu use extreme speed?" May asked.

"That's a very good question babe." Drew said suddenly changing from mean to nice.

"We'll I gotta say that's a pretty special Riolu." Gary said while Paul glared at the midair Riolu.

"Is that extreme speed?" Ash thought. "I don't care what move that is….but it's time to use it to my advantage!"

"Riolu, use the momentum you gained and strike at Registeel! Use force palm!"

Riolu was high up in the air and when it charged at Registeel it was at a speed well over 60 mph. But the weird thing is Riolu's arms started glowing white and it put it in a cross position.

"Oh snap, forget force palm...use cross chop!" Ash said while realizing the new attack Riolu was using.

"How is that Riolu using all those attacks?" Harley thought. "Registeel use harden to raise your defense.

The iron golem's defense was raised pretty high but when Riolu struck it using the speedy cross chop it knocked the golem so hard that it fell on the floor. When it got up it was a little dizzy and was basically confused.

"Riolu use dig before it regains its focus!" Ash cried

"Man that's one special Riolu. There have only been a few people who actually caused that much damage to Registeel." Gary said.

"Yeah and those special moves make it almost stronger than Registeel itself!" Tory cried cheerfully.

May grinned while Drew glared at Ash and Paul glared at the hole Riolu made.

"Alright, Riolu strike Registeel and use dog again." Ash said.

Riolu came from behind and hit Registeel pretty hard. Before Registeel could do anything Riolu when back into the whole.

And for the next 3 minutes it was constant dig attacks making holes all around Registeel.

"Alright Riolu come out, let's ease up on the teach."

"Finally the coward comes out of the hole. Use Zap canon!" Cried the annoyed teacher.

"Alright, Riolu use a bunch of Aura Spheres into the hole and send that Zap Canon right back!"

Riolu shot about 15 decent sized aura spheres into the hole before the Zap Canon Reached Riolu. When it was close enough Riolu caught it with one arm, than held it together while his arms turned a light blue.

It was changing the Zap Canon into an Aura Sphere. It surprisingly became smaller but it turned into a white ball with a blue hue. It sparked a little bit to show that electricity was still inside it.

"You know what to do Riolu..."

Riolu launched the sphere right at Registeel. Once it made contact a huge explosion occurred, along with a few lightning bolts coming out.

When the black smoke subdued all you could see was a Registeel sparking with electricity while standing firmly.

"HA! I' ll admit it was a good try but nothing can defeat my Regi-"

Harley couldn't finish his sentence because those 15 aura spheres appeared from the hole and struck the Registeel. The Iron Golem couldn't take it and just fell on the ground.

"AWESOME! Riolu you just beat a Registeel!"

Riolu turned around and gave a thumbs up.

After the battle Ash walked up to the front desk only to be placed in Emerald Rayquaza.

"Hey there, you saw my battle?" Ash asked the girl at the desk.

"Yeah it really was something." She said with a flirtatious tone.

"Um...right. So what rank am I placed in?" Ash asked nervously due to her flirtatious attitude.

"You were supposed to be placed in Saphire Kyogre but Mr. Harley wouldn't allow it. he said you were to be placed in Emerald Rayquaza, but I can bump you up to Groudon so we could get to know each other..." The girl said while finishing with a uncomfortable simile.

"Are you kidding!? Rayquaza is awesome! You see how it flies around and shoot hyper beams?! I would be honored to be in Emerald.

Ash wasn't doing this to avoid her. He actually liked Rayquaza and wouldn't mind being in a rank that honored it.

"Alright...here are your clothes, room number, schedule and some poke balls. If you were in Saphire you would get ultra-balls and in Groudon you would get great balls..."

The girl explained the rules about catching pokemon on the main island. It was basically you can only catch pokemon before or after school. If one was to catch Pokemon after school, their curfew would be 10:00. Dragon pokemon are considered to be really rare so you need permission to catch them.

"Alright cool."

"Try not to break too many rules." The girls said smiling.

Once he was done talking to the flirtatious girl, Ash went in search of Tory. When he finally found him in the lounge room, Tory was just psyched and kept going on and on about awesome his battle was.

He didn't pa much attention to what he was saying because he was staring at May and when she did look at him (which was very often) Ash just dumbly said "hi" causing her to giggle a bit.

About an hour later, they finally docked at the PDA island.

"We finally got here!" Ash said as he stretched.

"Yup, it's been so long...hey what your dorm number is?"

"154 764-890-5430, call me." Ash said.

"What? That makes no sense. Let me see" Tory said as he grabbed the paper.

"Ash, your dorm number is 154, and the rest is the phone number from the girl at the desk."

"Oh…eheheh. Laughed a nervous and blushing Ash. "Hey, whats your dorm number?"

"Um, 154. Hey we're in the same ro—"

Tory couldn't finish couldn't finish his sentence because he was "accidently" shoved by Drew.

"Heheheheh." Drew snickered while walking away with his arm around May.

Drew seemed pretty accomplished until May gave him a glare and pushed him away, making Ash's day a whole lot better.

After Ash helped Tory up, they went to find their new room. When they walked into their room for the next 9 months they found 2 bunk beds, two laptops, and a roommate.

"Cool! New roomies!" said the guy. "I'm Morison."

"What's up, I'm Ash and this is Riolu and Pikachu

"And I'm Tory."

"Nice to meet you guys."

"Did you see Ash's battle?" Tory blurted out.

"Not really, what happened?" Morrison said catching onto the excitement

"It was amazing you see, Ash had arrived at the battlefield..."

And that's how night went on. They went on about their history. Ash was from pallet town.

His team was Pikachu, Riolu, and Pidgeot.

Tory was from LaRousse city. He was the son of Mayor of LaRousse city and just got over his fear of Pokemon. He is extremely good if he's not under pressure.

He owns a Minum and Plusle, Munchlax, and Kirlia.

Morrison was from Olivine City and had only a Mom. He traveled through Hoenn and made it in the top 10.

He owns: Metang, Rapidash, Sandslash and Tauros.

By 2:00 they finally went to sleep.

"Ash you gotta wake up!" Tory said for last time.

"Just go ahead I'll meet up with you guys. "Ash said sleepily.

"Alright, your first class is Types and Attributes, when you get to the main building, you take a right then you go straight down the h-"

"Alright, alright, I got it..."

"Class starts in 1 hour they give students an hour to socialize and stuff..."

"Right class starts in 2 hours bye." Ash said while covering himself with his blanket.

"No Ash I said 1 hour..."

"Right, right...I got it..."

After 45 minutes Ash finally woke up realized he only had 15 minutes to get ready and get to class. Since he was a boy all he did was shower, brush his teeth and get his uniform on.

Once he finally got to the main part of the school he was surrounded by students rushing to their classes.

"Um, excuse me can you help me...hey you there do you know where...sup bro you know where..."

Ash had been trying to get the attention of a few students passing by but he had no luck. Being emerald Rayquaza gave him much less respect so much people didn't pay attention to him.

"Need some help?" asked a familiar voice.

"Who….oh…..um yeah…." Ash said as he relised his crush had seen his little dilemma.

"So where you headed?"

"That's the problem….I don't really know…wait…I remember Tory telling me to get to Types and Atributes class."

"Mr. Blaine's or Mr. Harley's?"

"With my luck…..Harley."

May giggled and showed him the room.

"Thanks…"

"Hey, if you need any help just ask?" May said while smiling.

Ash walked into the room to find a "pleasant" surprise.

"Ah, Mr. Ketchum, nice of you to finally join us. Take a seat at an empty desk…."

"Got it teach!" Ash said cheerfully causing Harley to become furious and some students to laugh.

The rest of day went of battles, classes and staring at crushes while she giggles. Once the day was finally over everyone went to the battle ground, which is where Ash found some trouble….

* * *

**Ash's Schedule: Period One: Types and Attributes, 2: Pokemon History, 3: Coordinator Session, 4: Battle Practices, 5: Battle tourney and 6: breeder class.**

**Extra Info.**

**Coordinator session, breeder class, battle tourney and pokemon history were necessary for all students.**

**Coordinators like May and Drew don't need to do battle practices or types and attributes but they might get different classes like timed battle and visual moves.**

**Breeders get classes like egg hatching and pokemon care.**

**Gary, Morrison, Tory, And Ash are all in the same classes (along with other people). Except Gary had advanced Battle Practices which was for Saphire Kyogre and Ruby Groudon.**

**BTW: Classrooms are like the ones in college, not high schools and stuff. Since there aren't any grades some kids will be older and younger in classes so ages for all the characters are like 15-17.**

**OCs in this chapter: Roy Komamura (Komamura's Son) Darren Vale (JJun) Styles Kaizu (Saiyan-Styles)**

**Chapter 4: New Friends and (not-so) old enemies/rivals (For the OC).**

* * *

"Well, our first day is finally finished." Ash said as he walked out to courtyard.

Tory, Ash and Morrison became close friends in one day. It turns out this is Morrison's 3rd year in Emerald Rayquaza. He's not that bad of a battler but he always fails the graduation exam.

"Yeah, too bad we didn't get to start the battle tourney…" Morrison said

"But, we will get to start tomorrow. Mr. Brandon said practice battles will start tomorrow." Tory recalled.

"But the tourney doesn't start in another week!" Morrison exclaimed.

"But at least we get to practice before the event! What do you think Ash?" Tory said. "Hello? Ash you there?" he said while waving his hand in front of Ash.

"There's no use in getting him out of his trance Tory. He's got the hots for May…."

"Yeah I guess."

Ash was staring at May as usual while Morrison and Tory went back to chatting about the Tourney.

Unfortunately for Ash, Drew noticed his staring and took Paul, Gary and some other guy to confront him.

"Heads up Ash, Drew and his gang are coming." Morrison whispered.

"Wait what!" Ash said while escaping his trance.

"Here they come" Tory said while backing away.

"Hey emerald! Whats the deal man? You look like you wanna eat Drew's girlfriend." Gary said.

"Yeah man, you know she's with me…right?" Drew said while giving Ash a death glare.

"Chill bro, I and friends are just hanging out here. We're just checking out the people here." Ash said calmly.

"Oh, so you're checking out my girlfriend huh?"

"Drew, calm down." One guy said.

"Can, it Darren. I got this." Drew said while Darren just shrugged.

"Alright just get this 'bro' if you even try talking to her I wi—"

"Hey May whats up!" Ash yelled to May. May turned around and just giggled not aware of the conflict.

"THAT'S IT!" Drew said making a fist.

He was about to punch Ash until 2 more people came in.

One boy, about 16, pushed Drew back. He was obviously emerald Rayquaza since he wore the usual uniform. He had long rust red hair that hangs above his eyes and curls in the back. Honey gold eyes, a thin scar on his right cheek. Despite his threatening appearance he wore a cheerful smile.

"Great, more emerald scum." Drew said while noticing he was outnumbered.

"Chill Drew." Said the 2nd guy. He had long silver hair that covered one of eyes and was slightly tanned. He had an almost bored expression, but was willing to stand up for some people as well as the other guy.

"Drew, c'mon let's just go." Darren said.

"Wait, I challenge those 2 stuck up losers to a battle." Drew said while pointing to the 2 emerald guys that helped Ash and co. "Meet us at the main battlefield….now." Drew said while walking away with Paul and Gary, leaving Darren behind.

"Hey, you're the one who beat that Registeel, right?" He said pointing to Ash.

"Yeah, did you like my battle?"

"It was alright. To be honest I thought you were just lucky…."

"Excuse me? You didn't really know any of Riolu's moves, so it was all luck. Did you just get that Riolu?" Darren said noticing it on his left shoulder.

"Yeah…right before I got on the ship…."

"Well it's pretty special if you ask me. You better watch out cause there might be people who want that Riolu." Darren advised. "Well I got to go, later." Darren said while raising jogging back to Drew and the gang.

"Man, Drew is such a jerk…." Morrison said.

"Yeah, he just doesn't like emerald Rayquaza. Said the boy with the red hair. "Oh, um I'm Styles Kaizu."

"And I'm Roy."

"Sorry about getting you guys a battle." Ash apologized.

"No problem, I actually can't wait to use my secret weapon against some snotty Saphire students." Styles said grinning devilishly.

"Well, alright let's get to the battle field." Ash said.

After, everyone got acquainted they met Darren Vale and Drew at the battle field. Drew had his Flygon out and Darren had his Leafeon waiting by his side.

"Impressive, you guys didn't chicken out." Drew said trying to enrage them.

Nobody said nothing as Roy sent out his Absol and Styles his secret weapon.

"No, way." Ash muttered.

"Oh my gosh." Drew said.

"This is crazy." Darren replied.

Everyone was shaken at what Styles sent.

This was gonna be one crazy battle.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Yeah I know…you guys hate me.**

**The double battle is gonna be in the next chapter and I'm really frustrated cuz It got deleted….that's why my author's notes are a little bland.**

**I also need a beta reader so expect some grammer mistakes. I used spell check so my spelling shouldn't be that bad….**

**Again, I was really frustrated abut the whole battle thing so i rushed through the Double Post.**

**Catch Ya later TBC**


	5. Poll Vote

**Whats up guys.**

**I created a little Poll thing for my stories and i want you guys to vote in it. The Poll will stay open for a while, and the story that gets the most votes, will be my next project (meaning i'm gonna do a bunch of nonstop updates on it.)**

**Catch Ya Later TBC**


End file.
